Supporting the Company
Show some love! Well, that about wraps up the technical aspects of how to play. I know it's been a long one, and I want to thank you for taking the time to read this. If you read it all in one go, Wow! You've got some stamina! If you didn't, don't feel bad. We're here because we enjoy playing Shadowrun. We also want to play this game we are passionate about with others, and have decided to find those others online. Whether you have a booming community around you, or are the only 'Runner in your neck of the woods, you've always got a home here. This is not a shakedown for money. You are not required to contribute one cent if you do not want to. But if you want to find ways to give back to the community, you can support the companies that bring all this information to you. Sourcebooks: Catalyst Game Labs Catalyst creates the sourcebooks that are used in the game. You can purchase books or PDF copies directly from them, through their Battleshop storefront. DriveThruRPG DriveThru has a fantastic collection of source material. Not just licensed works from Shadowrun, but so much more. I have not begun to find the edges of what they offer. They also offer works of fiction licensed within the Shadowrun canon (as well as other sources), in addition to comics, cards, and more. FLGS Your local game supply company also is a great distributor of licensed information. They also are plugged in to the network for release information, and potentially the Catalyst Demo team. (Plus, it's gaming connections in person. As well as a chance to spread the word about Runnerhub.) Software You can support companies like Wolf Lair, the makers of HeroLab. Because they license the information directly from Catalyst, they have created a character sheet software with accurate information and direct quotes. Don't forget the online games! Shadowrun Returns, and Dragonfall were brought to the world by Harebrained Schemes, and uses Shadowrun canon. They've already started production on their latest, Shadowrun: Hong Kong, so expect that world to explode. (Figuratively, although you never know.) And then there's the companies that host our sites. Runnerhub does not track people who donate to the various sites. The reasons these sites are used is primarily that it is open to the public. However, if you do choose to donate funds, many people will thank you (not just on the 'Hub). * Wikipedia runs an annual donation drive. You are not required to contribute, if you do not want to. * Reddit offers the chance to share "Reddit Gold." These don't gain funds directly to the 'Hub, but they can add capability and function, as well as form, to the site. * Some of these various IC channels may have costs involved; if you wish to help offset them (or create one), contact the individuals who have organized it and make arrangements. Other sources Additionally, you can support the various podcasts and streaming channels out there. Some podcasts take donations directly, some through an intermediary like Patreon, some through other sources. Share them, collect them, trade them with your friends! Fill out reviews on the podcast storefronts, like iTunes. Keep the Shadows Alive, Man! In closing * If you've got it, go ahead and get started. ' * '''If you think you've got what it takes to become a GM, then you should check this page out. ' * '''And above all, remember that we're here to have ''fun!'' ''__FORCETOC____NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Orientation walk through